


give me that

by yawnralphio



Series: Fictober20 [27]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio
Summary: Maddie notices the way Buck treats Hen.
Relationships: Evan Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Maddie Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Series: Fictober20 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967260
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	give me that

A commotion from the balcony caught Maddie's attention the moment she walked into the firehouse. She made her way toward the back of the garage and climbed the steps, transferring the bag of groceries in her arms to her hip when she reached the top.

Chimney stood a few feet away, leaning against the railing with his arms crossed. He was watching the source of all the noise with his lips pressed together, though whether it was in amusement or disapproval, she wasn't quite sure. She slid up next to him with a confused smile.

"Hey babe," she said, putting her free arm around him. One of his arms came loose automatically and wrapped around her shoulders. "What's going on?"

"Buck thought it would be a good idea to change the channel."

"Is there some kind of rule against it?"

"No, but Hen already had something on," Chimney explained. His lips twitched, revealing his amusement.

"I take it that's frowned upon," Maddie said, turning her attention to the wrestling match happening on one of the couches.

Buck was on his stomach on the couch, his chin hooked over one end and arm extended beyond Hen's reach. She had one knee on the couch and leaned over Buck, reaching for it.

"Give me that," she demanded, tugging uselessly at his broad shoulders. If he wanted to, he could have easily flipped her off of him.

"Whatever that was had me bored to tears!" Buck protested, barely contained laughter wavering in his voice.

"If you don't change it back, I'll have you in tears for a different reason," Hen threatened, punctuating her words by jabbing two fingers into Buck's ribs. He yelped and jerked away from it, but the couch blocked him. A fit of giggles escaped him, darkening Hen's expression further.

Maddie narrowed her eyes. He was very particular about who did and didn't know his ticklish spots.

Buck's squirming tipped them off the couch and onto the floor. His side hit the low table and sent it sliding a few feet away, and he took care not to land on top of her. Hen popped up onto her knees, her eyes darting back and forth in search of the remote. Buck started to shift and she put her knee on his chest, poking the same spot.

He let out a sound that was halfway between a giggle and a grunt of pain, curling one arm protectively around his side to block any further assault.

Hen cried out triumphantly when she spotted the remote lying on the floor. She ignored him and leaned over to scoop it up. Shifting her weight off of Buck, she scowled down at him.

Buck grinned up at her and flinched when she pointed her finger in his face, laughing nervously. She rose to her feet and left him there in favor of returning to the kitchen, pausing only to change the channel back to whatever she'd been watching.

"Aw, come on," Buck whined once he finally sat up and noticed the nature documentary playing on the screen.

"I was watching this, you can deal with it until I'm done," Hen called back to him. The remote then went into her pocket.

Buck climbed to his feet and pouted at her. He turned to sit back down and finally took notice of Chimney and Maddie by the stairs.

"Hey guys, I need your help," he said, taking a step toward them.

"Not a chance," Chimney said.

Maddie snorted and shook her head. "You deserved that."

A third voice piped in from slightly behind them, making Maddie jump in surprise.

"When are you gonna learn?" Eddie said, clicking his tongue in disapproval. He looked at Chimney and held up a ping pong paddle. "You up for a game of table tennis?"

"Who calls it table tennis?" Chimney teased, gently extricating himself from Maddie's arm with a kiss to her cheek. Their conversation faded as they retreated down the stairs, leaving Buck to flop dramatically back onto the couch.

Maddie made her way toward the kitchen and set down the bag of groceries she'd brought. She focused her attention on helping Hen with the dishes and started putting away the plates used from their last meal.

"Hey," she started, and winced when she realized she didn't know how to start the conversation she wanted to have.

"What's up?" Hen said, her back to Maddie as she sorted out a handful of silverware.

With a furtive glance at the next room, Maddie lowered her voice. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Hen dropped the last fork into the drawer and turned, her brow furrowed as she looked at Maddie. "For putting your brother in his place? Any time."

"No," Maddie laughed, though having someone else take up the task was nice. "For him. You were there when I couldn't be, when I was…" She trailed off and pressed her lips together. Talking about Doug had gotten easier since his demise, but it was nowhere close to easy. Hen's expression transformed to one of understanding, and relief flooded through Maddie at not having to explain it any further.

"You know I'm not trying to take your place or anything, right?"

"Of course not," Maddie rushed out, taking a step closer. "I would never think that. I just see how he treats you, like you're - well, he treats you like he treats me. Like a sister."

Hen leaned against the counter with a soft smile. "We're family here, Maddie. Buck's a good kid, and he needed people when he got here." She shrugged, eyeing Maddie as she tipped her head. "You need people too. More than just Buck and Chimney," she said pointedly.

"I know," Maddie allowed, holding back a laugh as she wrinkled her nose. She glanced into the next room and wasn't surprised to find Buck already asleep, snoring softly. "I do have friends, but most of them are from the dispatch center."

"You should come out for drinks with me and Athena some time. She likes you, so you must be good people."

"I'd like that," Maddie said with a nod. She looked back at Hen and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com).
> 
> Reblog [here](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com/post/633177431466967040/27-give-me-that-fox-911-a-commotion-from-the).


End file.
